


Snowed In

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Dean and Cas have a sleepover, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is over at Cas's house for a sleepover, and there's a snow storm, so Dean can't really leave. The power goes out at night, the next morning Cas makes breakfast, they watch movies, and snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because all I want right now is two snow days in a row (it might happen) and Destiel.

Dean and Castiel had been planning this sleepover for a couple of weeks, and the threat of a snow storm didn’t stop Dean from coming over to hang out with his best friend.

“It’s snowing pretty hard,” Cas states, standing in front of the window. Dean shrugs.

“The roads will be cleared by the time we wake up tomorrow,” Dean says nonchalantly from his sleeping bag. “C’mon Cas, let’s go to sleep.” Castiel nods and nestles into the covers of his bed. Just as the two get comfortable, the power goes out, and the house starts to drop in temperature.

“It’s so fucking c-c-cold!” Dean hisses through chattering teeth.

“Do you want to share the bed?” Cas asks timidly, not sure how Dean will react. “It’s much warmer under the covers, I would assume.”

“S-seriously?” Dean wonders.

“Yeah,” Cas murmurs. “And each other’s body heat will help.” Silence. Cas hears shuffling on the floor and then a slight chill as the covers are lifted, but the chill is quickly replaced with Dean’s warm body next to his. Dean sighs deeply, enjoying the warmth.

~

In the morning, Castiel wakes up to Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled together. Cas’s head is nuzzled into the crook of the other man’s neck. Castiel blushes and wiggles his way out of Dean’s arms to go make them breakfast, and hot cocoa.

Dean blinks his eyes open, grateful that the power is back on, and can smell bacon wafting from the kitchen. He get’s out of Cas’s bed and walks sleepily to the kitchen.

“Good morning Dean!” Cas says, turning to face the Winchester with a smile. “I made bacon and hot cocoa. I also have some pie that we can heat up, just don’t tell Gabriel that we had any.”

“You,” Dean says, pointing at Cas with a grin, “are awesome!” He sits down at the table and starts to shovel bacon into his mouth.

~

After the two watch a few movies and the sun has set, Dean looks outside.

“Wow, guess I’m not going home tonight,” he shrugs, sounding rather happy. “It’s practically a blizzard out there!” So he stays, and sits back down on the couch next to Cas.

“Do you want more hot cocoa? Because I kind of want more,” Castiel asks. Dean nods.

“That would be great!”

~

Sipping their hot cocoa and watching more movies, Dean subconsciously wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, wrapping him in a blanket as he does so. Cas blushes, but leans into the touch.

“I love you,” Castiel mutters into his mug before taking another sip. Dean looks down at him.  
“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

“I could’ve sworn you said I love you,” Dean says with a smirk. Cas nearly chokes on his hot cocoa. He wasn’t expecting Dean to actually hear him. “And it’s funny actually, because I wanted to say that. I love you too.” He kisses the top of Cas’s head.


End file.
